


Genderbender

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [14]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Genderbender

Scully has been exceedingly quiet since we returned from Massachusetts. In truth, she's been quiet ever since her visit to Brother Whatshisname's room. She said she was embarrassed about it, but not much else. In truth, I don't think her embarrassment comes from anything that went on in that room. Although I'm sure having me burst in, pull the guy off of her and drag her out of there isn't on her list of things she'd like to ever have happen again. I think her embarrassment stems solely from nearly getting herself killed. I know the feeling, and I assume it's the reason for her uncharacteristic need for company. 

She's spent the morning rearranging things in my office as I type up my case report. Things from her office seem to be migrating down here, and she doesn't appear to be in a rush to bring them back up. Out of date medical textbooks now take up room on shelves that were once solely occupied with books on UFOs and the paranormal. She denies any desire to move down here with me, and I don't blame her. We both have windows, but hers opens and has a lovely view out over the courtyard, while mine is painted shut and looks up at the wall of the building next door. There is a metaphor for our lives in there, but it's too painfully obvious to bother noting.

While she has no intent of leaving her smaller but nicer office, more and more mornings begin as this one did, with her stopping off to see me before she even unlocks her own office door. I'd move up there with her in a second if she asked; half the time she goes up there I follow her anyways. But I know no such invitation is coming. Scully likes her space. She likes to have an escape from me. 

Case report finished, I signal to Scully and she comes to stand behind the desk with me. I lean back in my chair and watch her face as she reads. Her lips move occasionally, mouthing words even though she's reading silently. I keep my hand on the mouse and she gives a subtle nod when she's ready for me to scroll down. 

"Fucking crop circles? Seriously?" she exclaims, reading the last lines.

"That's what was there, Scully. That's what we saw," I remind her, though I know she remembers as clearly as I do.

She rolls her eyes, standing upright and placing her hands on her hips, "But you're gonna put it in your report?" 

"What else would you have me put in?" I chuckle.

"That they disappeared?" her voice trails up into a question, even though I don't think she meant it to. 

I slide the keyboard over to her and gesture for her to go ahead and change it. She looks at the keyboard, then at me, and then back at the keyboard before shoving it back at me. Shaking her head and looking more than a little exasperated, Scully walks back around to the other side of the desk. "Fucking crop circles," she says again, to herself, taking her coat off the hook and heading back to the sanctity of her own office.


End file.
